


Paroles incompréhensibles

by Adama_chan



Series: Les Nuits du Fof [3]
Category: French Youtube RPF, Salut les geeks
Genre: Charabia, Gen, Humor, Write in 1 hour
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adama_chan/pseuds/Adama_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le Hippie racontait vraiment n'importe quoi. Quand il partait dans ses délires bizarres de licorne et de coccinelle, on ne comprenait absolument plus rien. Heureusement que lui, le Geek, parlait bien en comparaison !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paroles incompréhensibles

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Voici un OS hyper court écrit durant la nuit du Fof, une nuit par mois durant laquelle on doit écrire sur un thème en une heure. Il s'agit donc d'un texte un peu bête mais j'espère qu'il plaira quand même !
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Thème : Charabia

« Ouais gros, j'ai vu des licornes vomir des arc-en-ciel tout à l'heure. »

Le Geek observait en silence le Hippie essayer de persuader Mathieu qu'il y avait des licornes qui étaient dans sa chambre en train de bouffer ses draps. Et visiblement, d'après le discours du drogué, elles n'avaient pas particulièrement aimées et étaient en train de tout recracher. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre d'où le Hippie sortait des histoires pareilles. Des histoires remplies de licornes, de coccinelles, de rhubarbe et de papillon terroriste. Comment tout ça pouvait sortir de son esprit ?

C'était vraiment un mystère pour le petit Geek. Etait-ce les herbes bizarres que le drogué fumait constamment qui lui donnait de telles idées ? En écoutant avec attention ses paroles, il se rendait compte que ce qu'il racontait était vraiment n'importe quoi. Habituellement, comme tout le monde dans la maison, il n'écoutait que d'une oreille le discours psychédélique du Hippie. On fait semblant d'écouter en continuant ce qu'on fait et on acquiesce. C'était le maitre mot de la maison quand il commençait à partir dans ses délires bizarres.

Mais ce condensé de n'importe quoi qui donne un véritable charabia d'histoire invraisemblable l'amusait. Depuis quelque temps, il écoutait avec plus d'attention les paroles du drogué. Et c'était vraiment drôle, le Geek avait tout le temps envie de mourir de rire en entendant ces histoires de limace volante (il devait vraiment aimer les insectes d'ailleurs, il y en a toujours plein dans ses histoires !) ou de pingouin policier. Un soupir agacé se fit entendre, attirant l'attention du Geek.

Mathieu semblait en avoir assez des histoires du Hippie. Il allait certainement bientôt s'énerver et il ne fallait surtout pas être dans les parages à ce moment-là. Etant habituellement le souffre-douleur de la maison, le gamin se dépêcha de retourner dans sa chambre. Il avait encore du temps libre avant le début du tournage du prochain SLG. Il pouvait donc parfaitement se permettre de commencer une petite partie de jeux vidéo en coopération. Le Geek mit son casque, retrouva avec joie ses camarades virtuels et ensemble, ils commencèrent une partie.

« On va target le mob sans pull le pack link d'à coté, attention aux heal du tank y'a du gros burst, on va le down vite avant que je soit oom, go regen.

\- On ne comprend rien à ce que tu dis, gros. Tu parles en charabia ou quoi ? »

Le Geek sursauta en entendant la voix du Hippie juste derrière lui. Il était certainement entré dans sa chambre sans qu'il ne l'entende. Après avoir dit ça, il sortit de la chambre sans attendre de réponse du plus jeune. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait en plus ? C'était lui qui racontait des choses incompréhensibles ! Certainement pas le Geek.


End file.
